villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Asia
' Asia' is the largest and populous continent of Earth, located primarily in the Eastern and NorthernHemispheres. It shares the continental landmass of Eurasia with the continent of Europe and the continental landmass of Afro-Eurasia with both Europe and Africa. Asia covers an area of 44,579,000 square kilometres, about 30% of Earth's total land area and 8.7% of the Earth's total surface area. The continent, which has long been home to the majority of the human population, was the site of many of the first civilizations. Asia is notable for not only its overall large size and population, but also dense and large settlements, as well as vast barely populated regions. In general terms, Asia is bounded on the east by the Pacific Ocean, on the south by the Indian Ocean, and on the north by the Arctic Ocean. The border of Asia with Europe is a historical and cultural construct, as there is no clear physical and geographical separation between them. It is somewhat arbitrary and has moved since its first conception in classical antiquity. The division of Eurasia into two continents reflects East-West cultural, linguistic, and ethnic differences, some of which vary on a spectrum rather than with a sharp dividing line. The most commonly accepted boundaries place Asia to the east of the Suez Canal separating it from Africa; and to the east of the Turkish Straits, the Ural Mountains and Ural River, and to the south of the Caucasus Mountains and the Caspian and Black Seas, separating it from Europe. Given its size and diversity, the concept of Asia (a name dating back to classical antiquity), may actually have more to do with human geography than physical geography. Asia varies greatly across and within its regions with regard to ethnic groups, cultures, environments, economics, historical ties and government systems. It also has a mix of many different climates ranging from the equatorial south via the hot desert in the Middle East, temperate areas in the east and the continental centre to vast subarctic and polar areas in Siberia. Additionally, China and India were considered as the largest economy countries worldwide. Generally, China was a major economic power and attracted many to the east, and for many the legendary wealth and prosperity of the ancient culture of India personified Asia, attracting European commerce, exploration and colonialism. Regarding the villain tournaments, the continent of Asia is heavily featured as one of the central locations of the series displayed by its various zones, including the Arabian Penisula, the Middle East, India, China, Japan, and a major part of Russia, to represent its existence. Additionally, most of the series' events partake in that specific continent, along with Europe, Africa, and North America, South America, and Oceania. Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War